Guild
A Guild (S.: Gwaith) was an organized body of persons, an Association, Fellowship or Confraternity (brotherhood). The Gwaith: Among the Eldar and Dúnedain the Guilds were known as the "Gwaith" (literally "People", but also "Company", "group of able-bodied men") or sometimes Ndíli (literally "Friends").The best-known guilds in the history of Middle-Earth were the Guild of Weaponsmiths, the Guild of Jewelsmiths (S.: Gwaith-i-Mîrdain) and the Guild of Venturers (S.Uinendili). At the beginning the guilds were formed preserve their art, but later they evolved into political representations of the Craftsmen and other fellowships and became more and more political interest groups, the Gwaith-i-Mîrdain even rose to the virtual government of Eregion. Such Fellowships could also be Orders (Q.: Heren) or Schools, for example Feanor founded the school of the Lambengolmor or Linguists, other devoted schools of intellectuals were the Kuruvari, Gollorrim or Saironath, the Ingolmor and the Tengwardain. Associations similar to the Gwaith were the Anustari, Mellonath, Hildi and Ndúri (S.: "Friends", Children and "Servants"), confraternities devoted to the service of the Valar, for example the Aulendili or Artanor, Cemenduri or the Yavannildi.These were quasi-religious orders, although not strictly Clerical organisations. See: *Anustari The Edfréas or Edhfreirs: Among the Northmen similar Guilds existed, the so-called Edfreahir or Edhfreiar, loose voluntary associations of merchants and craftsmen, often influencing the prices of various commodities.Often, there were several edhfreirs that served the same segment of society; the associations existed primarily to give folk plying similar crafts some bargaining leverage, access to apprenticeships, and a chance to socialize with like-minded people. The Nazgi-artha: In orcish society instead of Guilds or Brotherhoods, there were the Nazgi-artha or "Craft-Rings". The Slôga: In Haradwaith associations of Craftsmen and other professions were known as the Slôga. Known Guilds: *Apothecaries (S."Aseadain") *Accountants (S."Gynydyr") *Actors (S."Teiliadain") *Administrators (S."Condirrim") *Alchemists (S."Arangyledain") *Armorers, Armorsmiths (S."Barvdain, Thandain") *Artists, Writers (S."Teithyr") *Astrologers (S."Elentirrim") *Bakers (S."Bathryn, Bestyr, Basdain") *Basket-Makers, Basketweavers (S."Gwaedin") *Beggars (S."Bistyr") *Blacksmiths (S."Tanor") *Brewers (S."Iuldain") *Bricklayers (S."Telerdain") *Butchers (S."Crist Agarwaen") *Calligraphers, Authors (S."Tegilbyr") *Caravanmasters (S."Lenhirrim") *Carpenters, Woodcrafters, Woodwrights (S."Thevryn") *Cartwrights (S."Rasgdain") *Cartographers (S."Caedain") *Cartwrights (S."Rachdain") *Chairmakers (S."Hemyr") *Chandlers (S."Gelbechyr") *Cheesemakers (S."Cûrdain") *Clothiers (S."Habodain") *Cobblers, Shoemakers (S."Habaddain,Hebedyr") *Cooks (S."Aesdain") *Coopers (S."Ceredirrim") *Cutlers (S."Sigiltain") *Doorwardens (S."Ennionath") *Dyers (S."Cruimdain") *Enbalmers (S."Grethawaith") *Entertainers (S."Gwîsdain") *Farmers, Growers (S."Gelyr") *Fishermen Hiswadain, (S."Raevyr") *Fletchers, Bowyers (S."Pengdain,Cuthevryn") *Flint-Cutters (S."Silcrim") *Foodmerchants (S."Aesbechyr") *Foresters (S."Tauryn,Eryndirrim") *Gardeners (S."Santrim") *Glassblowers (S."Heledain, Heledhyr") *Goldsmiths (S."Malldain") *Grain-Merchants (S."Eredhain") *Gravediggers (S."Tyrndain") *Greengrocers (S."Nithrindain") *Grocers (S."Manndain") *Guides (S."Yrybedain") *Harpists (S."Gennyr,Telegain") *Healers (S."Nistyr") *Herbalists (S."Atheldain") *Herders (S."Lavandirrim") *Historians (S."Gylmyr, Gyllyr, Gybenessyr") *Hostelers (S."Caedain") *Hunters (S."Faroth, Feryr") *Instrument-Crafter (S."Gennildain") *Ironsmiths (S."Angtain") *Jewelsmiths (S."Mirdain") *Judges (S."Bedryn, Bedhyr") *Labourers, Hands, Workers (S."Mydyr") *Lampmakers (S."Celerdain, Celeryr") *Lawyers,Attorneys (S."Theniddain") *Leathersmiths (S."Lhathain") *Librarians (S."Pervyr,Perphin") *Locksmiths (S."Hollendain") *Love Maidens (S."Milwin") *Masons, Stonewrights (S."Ondridain") *Mathematicians (S."Gynydlaeryr") *Mercenaries (S."Mordrim") *Metalworkers (S."Tincociri") *Midwives (S."Edonwin") *Millers (S."Iaudain, Mulmini") *Miners (S."Heberyn") *Moneylenders (S."Panthigrim") *Narrators (S."Pithyr") *Notaries (S."Fathrim") *Outfitters (S."Baithrim") *Painters (S."Yleidain") *Peddlars (S."Bechyr") *Pilots (S."Pladosdain") *Playmen,Minstrels, Bard]s (S."Glaeryr, Glaerphin, Laeryr") *Porters (S."Tarnonath") *Potters (S."Cinnain,Cinnyn") *Privateers (S."Theryn Aear") *Roofers, Tillers,Roofwrights (S."Yrthilyr") *Rope Makers, Cordwrights (S."Raphdain") *Rugmakers (S."Farfdain") *Saddlers (S."Rygyldain") *Sages (S."Ingolmor") *Scholars, Scribes (S."Tengwardain") *Seamstresses (S."Therrilath") *Seers (S."Cinyr") *Shepherds (S."Mesta") *Shippers (S."Ciryr, Cirphin") *Shipwrights (S."Cirdain") *Singers (S."Lindirrim, Linnyr") *Skinners (S."Flâdrim") *Smiths, Metalsmiths (S."Tyn") *Soap-Makers (S."Gludyr") *Spinners (S."Lainyr") *Stablemasters (S."Dumdain") *Street-Traders (S."Rathbegrain") *Surgeons (S."Ysgeryr") *Sutlers (S."Môsbechyr") *Sweetsingers (S."Lindamel") *Tailors (S."Hammarithrim") *Tanners (S."Rîfdain") *Technicians, Mechanics (S."Gydyr") *Toymaker (S."Telianaddain") *Traders (S."Bengyr, Vechyr") *Trumpeters (S."Rymyr") *Vintners (S."Windain, Suthceredirrim") *Wainwrights (S."Bradadain") *Water-Carriers (S."Celphyr") *Waterwrights (S."Nentain") *Weaponsmiths (S."Hethildain") *Weavers (S."Nethryn,Nethyr") Other similar Organisations: *brotherhood of Expert Treasure Hunters (Gwaith-i-Pilath) Category:Orders Category:Guild